An estimated 20% of the workforce abuses alcohol at levels high enough to impact job performance. These individuals represent a unique sub-population within the Employee Assistance Program (EAP). These individuals are often mandated to the EAP, are less likely to resolve their problems within the EAP, and are more frequently referred out of the EAP for services. Evidence suggests that early-stage alcohol problems may be largely undetected by EAP providers. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that clients with alcohol-related problems tend to present to the EAP with problems secondary to substance abuse. Screening clients for problem drinking when entering the EAP and providing a brief intervention utilizing Motivational Interviewing may increase problem identification and enhance outcomes. The EAP is an ideal setting for use of efficacious brief interventions because services range from three to eight sessions. The goals of the current project are threefold: (1) increase identification of alcohol problems and/or hazardous consumption in the EAP through implementation of a brief health screening, (2) evaluate the effectiveness of a brief, motivational feedback-based intervention as compared to services as usual, and (3) evaluate gender and mandated EAP status as potential moderators of treatment effectiveness. The proposed study seeks to screen individuals entering the EAP for early stage alcohol problems and/or hazardous consumption on the AUDIT-C, embedded within a broader assessment of other health behaviors. There will be two stages of recruitment: (1) screening clients seeking services at the EAP for alcohol problems (N=2092), and (2) randomly assigning positive screens to a brief intervention or services-as-usual group. Of the 20% who are estimated to screen positive (n=419), we anticipate that 38% will consent to complete the baseline assessment and accept random assignment (n=160:80 Intervention, 80 EAP services as usual). Follow-up assessments will take place two-weeks and three-months post-baseline.